A Chain To Ryou
by Yura Otohata
Summary: Ryou memberikan syal rajutan tangan buatan sendiri pada Bakura. Apa Bakura senang? Dan apakah dia akan membalasnya? Warning: Lemon, OOC, SI, PWP, Slash Fic.


Story by: Aiga Ryuuokami

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, Typo, beberapa kata tak baku, yang anak-anak dan alim nggak boleh baca. (LOE TUH YANG ANAK-ANAK N SOK ALIM!)

**Author**: Yang mau nge-Flame silahkan… Toh, kalau banyak yang nggak suka, saya bisa menghapusnya. Dan, siapa pun dari keluarga besar yang mengawasiku, silahkan laporkan pada Komandan kalian. Itu pun kalau masih sayang pada rumah kalian~

**xXx**

**A Chain to Ryou**

**xXx**

* * *

"Untukku?"

"Iya!"

Bakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dilihatnya sebuah syal rajutan tangan yang dipegangnya. Diam sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Ryou.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri, Yadounushi?"

Ryou mengangguk mantap, ekspresi ceria terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. "Iya!"

Bakura hanya diam, kedua matanya memperhatikan kembaran versi kawai-nya yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, semuanya ia perhatikan. Sampai kedua matanya mendapati adanya beberapa plester yang menempel erat pada jari-jari Ryou.

/Dia…. Membuat syal ini sampai jarinya tertusuk…/ Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Bakura langsung membalik tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tentunya membuat Ryou terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah…!" Ryou hampir saja akan menghentikan Bakura, tapi niat itu langsung diurungkannya. /Bodoh… Mana mungkin Kura mau berterima kasih…./ pikirnya melalui batin, sembari tersenyum sedih, kecewa karena bayangan Bakura yang senang saat mendapat hadiahnya, tidak muncul pada kenyataan.

**xXx**

"Kura…,"

"Hn…?"

"Hadiah apa ini?"

"Hnh…,"

"AKEFIA BAKURA!"

Bakura mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya sosok seorang pemuda menatapnya kesal dan berambut putih panjang seperti rambutnya, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah rambut Bakura yang mencuat seperti tanduk. Memang tanduk kali, ya? Setan jejadian. Tapi, sosok itu membawa sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Bakura, ekspresi datar tetap terpasang pada parasnya. Ryou menggembungkan pipinya kesal, bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kura! Hadiah macam apa ini?!" balas Ryou, dengan nada suara yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bahkan mulai menatap Bakura dengan kesal, beneran? Bakura yang melihat tatapan itu, justru membuatnya gemas. Haduh… Kura nafsuan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh memberimu hadiah?" Tanya Bakura kalem, telunjuknya dengan sedemikian tak sopannya mengorek-orek telinganya. Ryou menunduk kesal.

"Boleh, sih… tapi, kenapa kau memberiku… **Rantai**!?"

Ha? Apa? Rantai? OAO. Waduh, Narrator/Author-nya aza kaget. Buat apaan tuh?

Bakura menyeringai tipis, lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melompat turun. Sambil melebarkan seringaiannya, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ryou.

"Hyaa!" jerit Ryou. Dengan cepat, Bakura menarik Ryou dan mengambil rantai yang sebelumnya digenggam oleh Ryou, lalu menghempaskannya dan menindih tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Paras Ryou mulai memerah saat Bakura menahan pergerakan tubuhnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan 1 tangan.

"Kura..?" Ryou mulai merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan, Bakura pun menyeringai melihatnya. Benar saja, Bakura menarik kedua tangan Ryou pada kedua pojok ranjang atas, lalu mengikat kedua tangan Ryou dengan menggunakan rantai tersebut. Amit-amit… khas Bakura.

"Aku ingin jatahku, Yadounushi. Sudah berbulan-bulan kau tidak memberiku jatah,"

Mendengar itu, Ryou hanya bisa menelan ludah. Bukan Ryou yang tidak ingin memberikan jatah, melainkan seorang bocah pengganggu yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang dan mengacau. Bakura menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryou. Melumat bibir bawahnya, membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryou secara paksa.

"Mh.." Erang Ryou tertahan, Bakura mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Ryou. Tak ada 1 pun yang dilewatkan pria berambut putih sangar itu, Bakura melumat habis seluruh isi mulut Ryou. Adu lidah yang diperlicin dengan saliva, Bakura menghisap lidah Ryou kuat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sebelah tangannya mulai bergerak ke belakang tubuh Ryou, meraba punggung pria Albino tersebut.

"Mh!" Ryou memejamkan matanya, parasnya semakin memerah, nafasnya hampir habis, tubuhnya mulai memanas. Bakura akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, memberikan Ryou waktu untuk menarik nafas. Tapi, bukan Bakura jika pria itu hanya diam melihat Ryou yang terengah-engah. Paras yang memerah, nafas yang tak beraturan, keringat yang mulai bermunculan dan hawa panas yang mulai menjalar, belum lagi saat kedua mata Bakura menangkap sesuatu yang menggiurkan… kulit berwarna putih pucat yang terlihat dari balik kaos Ryou yang tersingkap. Tanpa menunggu lama, Bakura langsung melepaskan gaun Ryou dengan cepat.

Seketika, pembungkus tubuh Ryou bagian atas telah terlepas. Warna merah semakin mewarnai paras Ryou, belum lagi saat dilihatnya sebuah seringaian licik penuh nafsu yang tersungging pada paras Bakura. Dengan cepat, Bakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Ryou yang sedikit basah karena peluh. Bakura menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leher Ryou di daerah sensitifnya.

"Ah…K-Kura… Ah!" Ryou memekik pelan saat Bakura membuat sebuah tanda di lehernya. Belum puas dengan 1 tanda, Bakura kembali menghisap dan membuat sekian banyaknya tanda di daerah yang masih tersisa pada leher Ryou. Erangan yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Ryou membuat kegiatan kembarannya semakin menjadi-jadi, tangan Ryou yang terikat erat membuat pria Albino tersebut hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan menggeliat frustasi. Bakura yang mengetahui hal itu, hanya menyeringai pelan dan menarik lidahnya menelusuri leher Ryou hingga berhenti pada tulang selangkanya. Pria itu menggigit kecil tulang selangka Ryou, hingga jeritan kecil pun keluar dari mulut Ryou. Tak peduli akan hal itu, lidah Bakura kembali turun, lidahnya mulai bermain-main di sekitar dada dan perut Ryou.

"K-Kur-Akh!" Ryou hanya bisa menggeliat saat Bakura menggigit dan menjilat lembut pusarnya, membuat tubuhnya kembali memanas dan membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan yang tertahankan. Aliran air liur pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah…," desah Ryou ketika Bakura berhenti melakukan kegiatannya untuk sementara, hanya sementara. "Kura…," Ryou mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, hingga matanya mendapati sosok kembarannya yang tengah terdiam, setengah dari wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Kura?" panggil Ryou heran, heran akan Bakura yang tetap diam.

"Ku-Hmmpp!" secepat kilat, Bakura kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryou dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Belum sempat Ryou merespon tindakan kembarannya, tangan Bakura kembali bergerak dan melepaskan kain pembungkus tubuh Ryou di bagian bawah. Lumatan kasar Bakura mampu membuat Ryou kewalahan menyeimbangi gerakan lidah Bakura, pria Albino tersebut hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kau milikku, Yadounushi…," bisik Bakura pelan, tepat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya, kalau Bakura sudah tak sabar untuk melanjutkan tindakannya sampai puncak. Kali ini, Bakura berpindah pada tubuh Ryou bagian bawah. Pria itu mengecup pelan paha mulus Ryou, ia menahannya dengan sebilah tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain, ia masukkan ketiga jari tangannya ke dalam tubuh Ryou. Dan, dengan cepat, Bakura juga memasukkan milik Ryou ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaah! Kura! Aaah!" Ryou menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Bakura menggeram kesal sambil menahan kaki Ryou yang bergerak-gerak frustasi, membuatnya semakin ingin 'memakan' kekasihnya.

"Yad-…Ryou… kau membuatku gila…!" Bakura kembali menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara zig-zag, ia juga semakin mempercepat ritme-nya. Menjilat dan menghisap kuat milik Ryou, tak memperdulikan air mata Ryou yang mulai mengalir keluar. Ryou menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit dan sensasi yang membuatnya hampir melambung tinggi. Aliran air liur mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaaaahhh! Kura! Aaaaahhh! Ah! Aaaah!" jerit Ryou, Bakura sudah menemukan titik terdalamnya dan mulai membenturkan jarinya ke titik itu secara berulang-ulang.

"Aaaaaah! Bakuraa! Ah! Ah! Kuraaaaaaa! Aaaaaah!" Ryou mencapai klimaks, sebuah cairan putih mulai keluar dan membuat Sasuke melumatnya habis tak tersisa. Seketika, seluruh tubuh Ryou terasa panas, ia tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang. Permainan awal Bakura telah membuatnya kewalahan, sayangnya, kembarannya belum selesai 'bermain'.

"Belum waktunya tidur, Ryou…" bisik Bakura di telinga Ryou, tubuh Ryou bergetar kecil mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, Bakura melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Ryou dan membalik tubuh Ryou, membuatnya menungging.

"Kura, apa yang… AAAAHHH!" belum sempat Ryou menyelesaikan perkataannya, Bakura sudah lebih dulu mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaaaah! Ah! Aaaah! Ah! Kura! Aaah!" pekik Ryou tajam, Bakura memasuki tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Begitu kasar, keras dan cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Hyah! Aaaah! Kura! Aaah!" tubuh Ryou mulai menurun ke bawah, ia hampir kesulitan menopang tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat selimut pada ranjang, butiran-butiran mutiara bening mulai membendungi kedua matanya.

"AAAAAAH! AH! BAKURA! AAAAAHH! NNGGHH! KKHH! AAAKKHH! AAAH! KURA! AAAAH!" Ryou hanya bisa menjerit sejadi-jadinya, bersyukur karena Bakura sudah memasang seperangkap alat kedap suara. Bakura menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan kelekatan dinding tubuh Ryou. Ryou terus-menerus menjerit dan memekik tajam, dan Bakura terus-menerus membentur titik terdalamnya berkali-kali. Kepuasan meningkat drastis, hawa panas semakin menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"AAAAHH! KURAA!" Ryou kembali mencapai klimaks, sebuah cairan putih kembali keluar dan tercecer di ranjang.

"RYOU!" Bakura juga mencapai klimaks, Ryou menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah…" seketika, mereka ambruk. Bakura menindih tubuh naruto, menindih punggungnya. Bakura mencium bahu Ryou sebelum berpindah tempat, ia membawa Ryou ke dalam pelukannya. Ryou menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, mencari kehangatan yang ada di sana.

"Oyasumi, Kura…"

"Hn, Oyasumi…"

**xXx**

"Gaaaaah!"

Ruega menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran usil, bocah itu hanya diam sambil merekam kegiatan seorang pemuda berambut bagai bintang 3 warna yang sedari tadi sibuk mencakar tembok yang ada di depannya. Terlihat jelas kalau pria itu begitu frustasi, entah karena apa.

"Atem-dage, mau ngamuk sampai kapan? Nggak pulang?" Tanya Ruega polos, kedua matanya tertutup sempurna dan tetap mempertahankan cengirannya. Atem meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

Wajar saja. Ruega meminta Atem untuk menemaninya pergi mengantarkan barang pesanan Bakura, yakni hadiah yang diterima Ryou. Yang membuat Atem kesal, pria itu menyaksikan kegiatan kedua pria Albino tersebut. Ruega? Tidak, Ruega asyik memainkan piao miliknya dan meninggalkan sebuah Handycamp yang merekam kegiatan tersebut dari balik celah. Lumayan, bisa dijual.

"SEEEEETTTHHH! KAPAN KAU MEMBERIKU JATAH?!" teriak Atem frustasi.

**The End**

* * *

**Bakura**: AKHIRNYAAAAAA! FIC LEMON GUE NONGOL DI FANDOM INI! GAK PA-PA CUMAN 1 RONDE N LANGSUNG KE INTI N PENDEK! YANG PENTING ADA! *sembah sujud* TTATT

**Marik**: KAPAN GILIRANKU!

**Atem**: SEEEETTTHHH! JATAHKU MANA?!

**Runa**: Ribut… =_=

**Ruega**: Maaf jika terkesan OOC, typo, tanda baca salah, ngawur, ngaco dll…

**Runa**: Udah lama gak buat Fic Lemon… udah banyak yang lupa tehnik-nya =_=

**All**: NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI?! OAO *nunjuk Runa n Ruega*

**Runa**: Gue kan OC Author yang bikin Fic ini… Masa kaga boleh nongol?

**Ruega**: Er… Ikutan.

**Runa**: Btw, thanks buat Yura Otohata. Sekali lagi…. Kaga bisa publish di akun sendiri… TwT

**Ruega**: Gegara Kura-dage berisik minta Lemon…. Untung ini bukan Grape.

**Bakura**: ENAK SAJA! DARI KESELURUHAN FIC YGO! GUE CUMAN DAPET ROLEPLAY! SESEKALI GANTIAN! SI MI AYAM MULU YANG DAPET! *nunjuk Yami*

**Yami**: BERANI LU NGEJEK GUE, MALING TANDUK UBANAN?!

**Runa**: *tendang Bakura n Yami*

**Ruega**: Review please… Kritik dan saran, ya. Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat, bikinnya ngebut, maaf jika Romance-nya gak kerasa. =="

**Runa**: Author-nya gak pinter urusan Fluffy Fic, terpaksa jadi Crack Fic gaje… Mohon maklum, udah lama gak bikin Fic Lemon Romance, otak buntu, susah mikir.


End file.
